1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a knitted fabric composed of loops in a course each stitched to one of the loops in the adjoining course after another, to a method of knitting a fabric as described above, and to a machine used for embodying the above method.
2. Prior Art
The so-called tubular plain stitch fabric knitted by a knitting machine in such a way that needles in the front needle bed are independently operated from those in the rear needle bed and knitting yarns in groups different from each other are fed through yarn passages disposed front and rear to be stitched by a suitable method at several points required for preventing the face and back side structures from being separated from each other, or the pile stitch fabric knitted from two lines of knitting yarns, one of which being knitted into a plain stitch fabric for providing back side piles is widely known. The simple tubular plain stitch, however, cannot provide sufficient bulkiness, and the ordinary pile stitch is followed by a drawback that piles tend to be caught and drawn out by something protruding.
The conventional knitting machine in which two kinds of needles operate in a common needle bed has not been perfected because the pile forming needle, when moving forward, touches the foundation forming yarn obstructively to knitting operation.